


Scorfuma One Shot Stories

by I_may_be_thotful



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_may_be_thotful/pseuds/I_may_be_thotful
Summary: A fluffy and steamy collection following Scorpia and Perfuma's relationship after the end of the series.Stories will be rated either General Audience or Explicit; there is no in between for me.Note: The first 4 chapters are re-uploaded from stand alone works I posted previously. I just thought it made sense to keep them together since I had more ideas for this ship than I thought I would initially.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Vines Around a Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia asked Perfuma to do something new in their intimate lives. Will it be something she is willing to do?  
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Tags: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra)  
> Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Light Bondage, Cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic I have ever written and my first time creatively writing in years. My wife read it and said it was good, so I thought I would share it here.
> 
> Thank your to Noelle Stevenson and everyone who worked on She-Ra and the Princesses of Power for these amazing characters and insanely awesome representation for many different facets of the LGBTQ+ community.
> 
> I am open to any constructive feedback. I hope you enjoy my shameless attempt at smut.

Scorpia contemplated how she got into this situation. Currently, she was kneeling on the ground in Perfuma’s personal garden in her kingdom of Plumeria. Scorpia had been here many times since she and Perfuma had officially started dating, but this time was...different.

Perfuma was kneeling in front of her, staring intensely into Scorpia’s eyes. Scorpia was starting to wonder if she broke her partner with her question.

_I’d like you to use your powers on me...when we’re...intimate. I know you don’t like taking control over situations and I would never ask you to do something you’re not comfortable with but I really want you to... tiemeupandhaveyourwaywithme?_

Scorpia’s request kept ringing in Perfuma’s ears. Scorpia had never been this candid with what she wanted during their intimate activities. Perfuma had been waiting for Scorpia to open up on her own terms and was silently thrilled that she had reached this breakthrough. However, she was surprised by her partner’s request.

_How could she possibly want me to take control like this? I know I have been taking the lead because of my experience, but I have never been one to be dominating in bed. What if she doesn’t..._

Perfuma was deep in thought when Scorpia brought her back to the present. “We can just forget that I asked for anything if that’s what you want.”

“No. That’s not what I want. I’m proud of you for voicing your desires like this. I’m just...hesitant that I can provide you with what you want.”

“Why wouldn’t you be able to give me what I want? We’ve never had any problems with that in the past…”

“Well, in the past you never asked me to be...aggressive? Are you asking for me to be aggressive? I suppose I am confused about what you want from me during the experience.”

“Hmmm… I want you to be you, Perfuma, but I just want the sensation of being at your mercy. You know I’m always the muscle in every situation I’m in...so I just want to experience our physical intimacy from a different perspective.”

“So you don’t need me to change how I act? You just want me to physically restrain you so you don’t have the normal pressure of being the ‘muscle’?”

“Exactly!” Scorpia's face was bright with happiness and relief as she realized that Perfuma seemed to understand what she was asking. Her body relaxed as she waited for Perfuma’s response. Perfuma changed her sitting position so she was cross-legged on the ground, as if she were getting ready to meditate. She was carefully considering her next words.

“Yes. I will do this with you. But I need some time to wrap my head and spirit around the idea. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course! Whatever you need to feel comfortable. It doesn’t even need to happen soon...I just wanted to put the idea out there.”

“Thank you, blossom. I think I’ll take some time now to think if you don’t mind?”

Scorpia nodded at the request and then crawled over to Perfuma to give her a soft kiss before leaving. When Perfuma thought Scorpia was going to get up, she instead leaned closer to her ear to whisper. “I love you so much, my garnet.”

Perfuma blushed at the term of endearment and smiled as she watched Scorpia walk away and then closed her eyes to begin her meditation.

* * *

It had been a week since Scorpia had asked Perfuma if she would use her powers during sex. Scorpia was buzzing with anticipation for the experience promised by Perfuma. Literally buzzing because she was having trouble controlling her powers during everyday activities. Scorpia would touch a door knob and accidentally shock herself with her own electrokinesis, or shock someone else when they ‘snuck’ up on her. It was beginning to become embarrassing. She had to take action before people started to ask what was wrong.

As Scorpia set out to find her partner, she walked through the small village in Plumeria near the Heart-Blossom Runestone. She waved to the Plumerians as they passed by when she was making her way to their princess’s yurt, hoping she would be able to control her powers for a few minutes longer. Just as she was about to enter Perfuma’s yurt, she felt something wrap around her waist and pull her forward.

“What the…?” Scorpia exhaled as she was pulled inside Perfuma’s home by something...a vine. Her skin started to buzz with the familiar feeling of her powers, ready to fight. When she was fully inside the yurt and saw Perfuma’s expression, she stopped herself from fighting and felt a different buzzing under her skin. Perfuma’s eyes were intensely focused on Scorpia’s; she looked like she wanted to devour Scorpia.

Scorpia’s face started to heat up as she gazed into her partner’s eyes. _What is she going to do? Is it finally happening!? Is she going to do something or just stare at me?_ For a moment, Perfuma’s expression softened into a more questioning look, silently asking permission to take control of the situation. Scorpia eagerly nodded her head and Perfuma smiled back, a sweet and comfortable smile, before returning to her former persona.

Scorpia took a deep breath as Perfuma starting to speak in a commanding tone she had only ever heard when Perfuma had defended her when she was mind-controlled by Horde Prime. “Hello blossom. It seems that you have been caught up in my vines.”

“It seems... I have.” As Scorpia started to speak, Perfuma yanked the vines to bring her partner to her knees. “Blossom...you are not going to speak during this experience unless you are uncomfortable or you are shamelessly begging for something. Understood?” Scorpia quickly nodded her head, not wanting to disobey the beautiful woman that now had her captive.

Perfuma circled her captive as she kneeled on the floor, stopping behind her and stroking her back. She leaned into Scorpia’s ear and breathed “Have I ever told you how much I admire the strength of your back? I can feel your muscles tense as I touch them. It’s so invigorating.” Remembering not to speak, Scorpia swallowed as she felt the heat of her partner’s breath in her ear and nuzzled her face closer to Perfuma’s, searching for a kiss. Perfuma denied this request and retreated back to her standing position. “Not yet, princess. I have work to do.”

Scorpia heard vines start to snake across the floor as they started to wrap around her ankles, bind her pincers shut, pin her tail to the ground, and cover her eyes. She whimpered when she tried to move and was unable; Perfuma was using more of her strength than when she had Scorpia captive when she defected from the Horde. The change was exhilarating and incredibly intimate. Scorpia felt safe but with a twinge of danger that made the experience exciting. She felt her nipples start to harden with arousal, hoping that Perfuma would notice to know how much she was enjoying herself.

Perfuma sauntered around Scorpia to look for any signs of distress in her face, but only saw pleasure, commenting “I see that you are enjoying yourself. I’m glad I decided to do this.” She then started to unceremoniously run her hands over Scorpia’s torso, feeling the faint electricity of her powers. Perfuma always loved when Scorpia was so preoccupied that she started to lose control of her powers; it was one reason why she decided to wait so long to fulfill her request. Scorpia usually took longer to lose control, so she figured she was doing well in her performance, but it was time to push Scorpia even further. “Blossom, are you attached to the clothes your are wearing? Would you mind if they were damaged beyond repair?”

Scorpia took a moment to register that Perfuma was talking to her, so lost in her pleasure she was starting to block out sounds. When the thought registered in her head, Scorpia shook her head, wondering what her partner had in mind. Suddenly, she heard a rip and then felt the cool air on the skin of her stomach.

Perfuma had created vines with thorns meant to gently tear the clothes from Scorpia’s body. She blushed as the skin of her partner was revealed to her, lucky that Scorpia couldn’t see her and ruin the authoritative persona she had cultivated.

 _Rip._ A slit cut along her thick thigh.  
 _Rip._ A thorn cutting away the fabric from her toned back.  
 _Rip._ A caress along her breasts, teasing her nipples along the way and earning a moan.  
 _Rip._ A final vine flowing in between her legs, causing her to buck her hips for more friction.

“Patience, princess. I’ll take care of you,” Perfuma whispered as she tore away the tattered clothing, feeling her body along the way. Scorpia’s skin was always so soft and warm, which contrasted nicely with her hard and cold exoskeleton. Perfuma couldn’t resist kissing the skin of Scorpia’s back and stomach as she removed the offending fabric. When her partner was finally naked, Perfuma decided to finally give her the kiss she was waiting for.

Scorpia was caught off guard by the heated kiss, wasting no time in deepening the kiss and working her tongue into Perfuma’s mouth. Not wanting to give up the control, Perfuma gently led Scorpia’s tongue out of her mouth and continued with the searing kiss, biting her lip as she pulled away. Scorpia chased her mouth as she pulled away, but was put at ease as her partner started to leave sloppy kisses down her neck.

Scorpia moaned as she felt Perfuma’s tongue travel lower down her neck, towards her breasts. Wanting to make her partner beg, Perfuma stopped kissing her way down and started to caress Scorpia’s breasts with her hands, careful to avoid her nipples. “Please!” Scorpia moaned.

“Please what?” Perfuma asked as if she didn’t already know what her partner wanted.

“Need...more..”

“More what, blossom.”

“Need your tongue...fuck!” Scorpia screamed as Perfuma started running her tongue along her partner’s perked nipple, while rubbing the other one with her hand. Scorpia had become a babbling mess, pleading for more and more, begging Perfuma to move lower. Perfuma happily moved to continue her work, leaving hickeys along Scorpia’s stomach, getting closer and closer to her wet lips.

Perfuma decided she would need a better angle for pleasuring her partner, so she removed all the vines from Scorpia’s body. “I need you to lie on your back for this next part, blossom.” Perfuma had slipped a little back into her sweet and caring nature, but Scorpia was too far gone to notice and complied without a word. Perfuma guided Scorpia’s hands up above her head and secured them together with a vine, then gave Scorpia a sweet kiss as she parted her legs. Scorpia easily spread her legs and moaned as Perfuma secured her legs and tail to the ground with vines as well. She was open and ready for whatever Perfuma had planned for her.  
Perfuma admired Scorpia’s body as she started kissing up her legs, getting dangerously close to her pussy. Scorpia arched her back in pleasure, trying to encourage her partner to move higher “Perfuma! Fuck I need. I need your tongue on my pussy. I need it so bad.” Scorpia started to tear up as she begged for Perfuma to satisfy her. Perfuma smiled as she kept her mouth on Scorpia’s thigh.

“Only because you begged so nicely, blossom.”

Perfuma lifted her head and started to massage Scorpia’s mound with her hand, slowly moving toward her lips. Scorpia threw her head back in relief as she was finally going to get the attention she craved. Perfuma carefully moved her fingers lower and spread Scorpia’s lips; she was definitely wet enough for this and Perfuma couldn’t wait to taste her. Perfuma bent down and licked a stripe up Scorpia’s exposed pussy, moaning at the taste of her partner in her mouth.

Scorpia sighed and pushed her hips up so her pussy pressed more into Perfuma’s mouth. Perfuma pushed her hips back down to keep the control over the situation, making Scorpia moan and beg for more. Answering the begging of her partner, Perfuma moved her full attention to Scorpia’s clit, drawing slow, small circles with her tongue. She knew this was what Scorpia needed to get her release; this was the technique she preferred the most. Within minutes, Scorpia was moaning uncontrollably and praising her partner.

“Yessss. Fuck Perfuma. You know just what I need. Iloveyousomuch. Fuck.”

Scorpia felt like her entire body was on fire in the best way possible, but she was ready for a release. As if reading her thoughts, Perfuma’s hands started to wander around Scorpia’s body, brushing her nipples and stomach while her tongue continued its magic on Scorpia’s clit.

That was it for Scorpia. She was completely gone. She felt waves of pleasure move through her body as she came. This was the most intense orgasm she had ever had. She couldn’t believe the talent of the woman she loved. Perfuma stopped when she felt Scorpia’s body still, wondering if she had met her partner's expectations. Scorpia opened her eyes slowly, having been screwed shut during her orgasm, and gazed into Perfuma’s eyes. “That was...amazing. I have no words for the way you just made me feel.”

Perfuma’s face beamed with pride and excitement that she had satisfied her partner so thoroughly. “You mean it? I wasn’t too mean or rough with you?”

“No. You were perfect, garnet. Now untie me and let me cuddle with you. You know that’s my favorite part.”


	2. New World, New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia and Perfuma talking through their feelings as they navigate building a romantic relationship.  
> Rating: General Audiences
> 
> Tags: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra)  
> Fluff, Love Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just re-watched seasons 4 and 5 of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power and I got into a fluff kind of mood.
> 
> I am open to constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy!

Perfuma was never so relieved as when she saw Scorpia free from the mind control after what seemed like an eternity. She would defend Scorpia’s kindness toward her friends until her dying breath, which she almost did when fighting her with She-Ra. Perfuma felt that she shared a deep and spiritual bond with Scorpia, but she didn’t realize these feelings were romantic until she saw Scorpia come out of her shell when singing at the Enchanted Grotto's underwater soiree. Surprisingly, Scorpia made the first move in bringing their relationship into the romantic realm. 

The day after the victory over Horde Prime the rebellion decided to celebrate with a party at Bright Moon. The members of the Princess Alliance all agreed that a sleepover was in order to celebrate how far they had come as friends. They spent hours talking, eating, laughing, dancing, and all the other things you might expect from young adults who just won a war. Late into the night, everyone had fallen asleep in the spare bedroom they were using for the sleepover, but Scorpia and Perfuma couldn’t fall asleep. There was an energy between them they just couldn’t deny.

Scorpia was lying in a mound of pillows, holding Frosta in her arms. The youngest princess had insisted on being hugged by Scorpia at all times, most likely for a sense of security that she wouldn’t leave her again. Scorpia was more than happy to do whatever she could to make her feel at ease. However, she could not fall asleep tonight with Perfuma close by, feeling the faint tingle under her skin that was distinctly different from her powers and only manifested when she was near Perfuma. Perfuma, unknown to Scorpia, was feeling a similar tingle that was new to her, but definitely welcome. 

“Hey....Perfuma? I can’t seem to fall asleep here. How about you?”

“I am also having trouble...maybe we should go somewhere else where we can speak without disturbing the others. You know how upset Frosta gets when she gets woken up too early.”

Scorpia let out a small giggle “Yeah, you’re right. We wouldn’t want to anger the most powerful princess. She’s been through so much and she deserves a normal night for once.” Perfuma took Frosta from Scorpia’s arms and set her on the mountain of pillows, trying to mimic Scorpia’s hug as best she could. Frosta stirred a little, but settled down within seconds. They were free to have a much needed talk.

Scorpia suggested that they go to her room to talk (formerly her “prison cell”). They went to talk out on the balcony where they could appreciate the moonlight from the many moons around Etheria. The moons even seemed to shine brighter now that She-Ra had freed Etheria’s magic. Scorpia couldn’t help but notice how the light bounced off of Perfuma’s shiny blonde hair. She had wanted to touch her hair for a while now, but was afraid she would accidentally cut it with her pincers. 

“Scorpia?”

Scorpia was brought back to the real world by Perfuma’s soft voice. “Yessss?”

“You wanted to speak with me. Is there anything...specific you had in mind?” Perfuma had no idea how to breach the subject that she had on her mind, so she would let Scorpia take the reins of the conversation. 

“Yes! I did actually. So… Perfuma....” Scorpia had a difficult time putting her thoughts and feelings into actual words. “First, I want to thank you for how much you believed in me while I was chipped. I don’t know what I would have done if I didn’t have such an amazing friend who believed in me so much… I don’t think that any person has had so much faith that they would put their life at risk for me. I just wanted you to know how much your support means to me. I was thinking of you when I broke free of the chip’s control.”

“You were?” Perfuma was surprised that she had such a profound impact on Scorpia. She knew Scorpia had insecurities, but she thought they had worked enough to alleviate some of Scorpia’s doubts in herself. They obviously had more work to do. Perhaps they would make a habit of daily meditation and discussion together and then—

“Perfuma?”

“Huh?” Perfuma was caught off guard. She hadn’t realized her mind had drifted off.

“I was just saying that I was thinking of you…” Scorpia’s face started to flush, despite her trying to keep her cool during the situation. She cursed her face for being so expressive for the first time in her life. “And it seems like most of the people were able to break free when they were thinking about someone they...loved.” Scorpia winced at the last word. Even though she was completely comfortable and ready to give her heart to Perfuma, she still couldn’t forget all the rejection she had endured over the course of her life.

Perfuma let the last sentence sink in and then took some time to connect the meaning of what Scorpia was trying to say. During the period of silence, Scorpia had started to stare at her feet, rather than look at Perfuma like she would usually do while they were talking. 

_Did Scorpia just say that she loves me!? I think she did! How should I react to this situation? Why does she look so sad in such a happy moment? Oh no! I think I’m taking too long to answer. I am not being considerate of her feelings right now...I need to tell her._

Perfuma reached up to put her fingers under Scorpia’s chin, encouraging her to lift her gaze and look into Perfuma’s eyes. “Scorpia. I want you to know that I feel the same way.” Scorpia’s mouth turned from a sullen frown to the brightest smile Perfuma had ever seen on her. 

“You love me?”

“Ye-umph” Perfuma started to respond, but was cut off by Scorpia’s lips on hers. 

The kiss was soft and sweet, but also intense and electric at the same time. Perfuma melted into the kiss after her initial shock and threw her arms around Scorpia’s neck. Scorpia adjusted by wrapping her arms around Perfuma’s waist and lifting her off the ground in a hug. As the kiss went on, they both realized they needed to breathe and reluctantly pulled away from each other. They gazed into each other’s eyes, enjoying the glow of their first kiss. Scorpia suddenly became so filled with joy that she twirled around with Perfuma in her arms.

“Scorpia! What are you doing!” Perfuma laughed as she spun around in the arms of the woman she loved. 

“I’m just so happy! I can’t contain my excitement and I thought twirling would be a better option than accidentally shocking you. I wouldn’t want a repeat of the first time we officially met.”

“Yeah. I’m glad you chose the fun option. So...what do we do now?”

“Can we cuddle and go to sleep? I’m tired after my emotions have been high for so long.”

“Sounds like a plan, blossom.”

“Blossom?”

“Yeah. You are as close to my heart as my Runestone, the Heart Blossom. So I think it’s a good pet name for you.”

“Does that mean I should call you my garnet?” Scorpia asked, liking the sound of using pet names. “If it feels right to you.”

“Okay. Garnet it is. Now let's lie down and rest.”

“Great! Can you stroke my hair? It always helped me fall asleep when I was younger and my parents would comfort me.”

“You’re not afraid I’m going to cut it or something?”

“No blossom. I trust you with my life. Why would my hair be any different?”

And so Scorpia got to finally touch Perfuma’s hair without worry and drift off to sleep with her love in her arms.


	3. Relaxing Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma and Scorpia reprise their roles as Tara and Lynda for an interesting night at a party.  
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Tags: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Huntara & Perfuma (She-Ra), Perfuma (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra), Huntara (She-Ra) Sexual Roleplay, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot, Strap-Ons

Scorpia walked down the halls of Bright Moon’s castle with a steaming cup of her famous calming tea carefully balanced in her pincers. Her wife, Perfuma, was having a stressful time with all the meetings they had to attend during the annual Princess Summit. The summit was put in place to make sure that the kingdoms never lost contact with each other, like in the past when alliances broke down. Problems were diplomatically addressed during the unending string conferences in the halls of the castle; it was an incredibly boring but necessary part of maintaining peace in Etheria.

Perfuma found the summit especially stressful because she barely had time to complete her morning ritual meditation and was confined to cold walls of the castle when all she wanted to do was be in nature. It also didn’t help that she was not particularly fond of being looked at as a leader. She was the ruler of Plumeria, but she did not see herself as a leader, and being thrust into that position just reminded her of the chaos when she had to take control when the Rebellion was infiltrated by Horde Prime.

Perfuma was still asleep when Scorpia entered their room. She set the tea down on a table beside the bed and stroked Perfuma’s hair, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Morning sleepyhead. It’s time to get up and start your day of relaxation.”

“Mmmm...why must I get up so early on a day of relaxing?”

“Because you need to follow your daily schedule to keep yourself centered. It’s amazingly cute how you get out of routine on vacation...but you need to get back on track to relieve your stress.”

“This is NOT a vacation. This is the most boring work that I have ever had to do in my entire life! And I have literally watched grass grow.” Perfuma took a pillow and covered her head, hoping Scorpia would leave her be. Her hopes were not fulfilled as Scorpia grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room.

“All the more reason to get back on track. Here, have some of my famous calming tea. You know you can’t resist...” Scorpia gave a hopeful and overly cheerful look to accompany her plea. 

Perfuma melted at the caring nature of her wife, but she still didn’t want to leave the bed. _Perhaps I can get Scorpia to join me so I will not have to get up just yet…_

“Oh blossom...” Perfuma started in a sing-song voice. “Would you like to join me for my morning meditation in bed? We could cuddle; that always makes me feel centered.”

“Ummm...while your offer is tempting...you know that’s not part of your morning ritual. We need to get you back on track today.”

“Or...we try something else to relieve my stress…” Perfuma sat up in bed and crawled into Scorpia’s lap, grabbing her face and pulling her into a kiss. Scorpia was surprised by her wife’s forwardness this early in the morning. She knew that she should get Perfuma on track for the day, but she couldn’t resist indulging her wife at least a little bit.

Scorpia finally responded by wrapping her arms around Perfuma’s waist and stroking her back, earning a soft moan from her partner. This was not going to be easy to resist later, but she couldn’t help herself. She pulled Perfuma closer. Perfuma responded by grinding on Scorpia’s leg. Scorpia was now incredibly aware that her wife was not wearing anything under her sleeping gown, as she could feel the heat radiating onto her leg. Perfuma pulled away from their kissing to lift her gown over her head and encourage Scorpia to get more comfortable on the bed. 

Scorpia’s eyes widened as Perfuma slowly lifted the gown off her body and tossed it across the room. She would never get over how amazing her wife was, both spiritually and physically. Scorpia couldn’t help but stare at Perfuma in a little bit of shock; this was not how she saw the morning going. 

“Oh, Scorpia. You know I love how much you worship my body, but I was thinking we could go a little faster this morning,” Perfuma’s voice was sweet and sexy and a little demanding all at once. Scorpia was ready to lose herself in her wife.

Her face was right in front of Perfuma’s breasts, so she thought that was as good a place as any to start. Scorpia leaned forward and slowly ran her tongue around her wife’s breast, careful not to touch her nipple yet; just because she was going faster didn’t mean she had to go fast. 

“Oh yes! Scorpia! Just like that. Give me more. Please, blossom.”

Just as Scorpia was finally reaching Perfuma’s nipple, there was a knock at the door. Scorpia quickly pulled away and placed Perfuma back in bed and pulled the covers over her. “Hey, what are you doing! You were just getting to the good par—” Another knock before Perfuma could finish her protest. Scorpia shushed her and made her way to the door.

“Hellooooo! What can I do for you?” Scorpia hastily greeted the guard at the door. She most certainly looked like she was guilty of something, like getting caught stealing gray ration bars during her days in the Fright Zone. 

The guard noted the princess’s disheveled hair and nervous demeanor and then remembered why they were there. “Ahem. Princess Scorpia, you and Princess Perfuma are requested at an emergency meeting over breakfast by Queen Glimmer.”

“Okay, when will that be starting?” Scorpia was hoping she would have enough time to finish what she and Perfuma started before going.

“Right away. I was told it was imperative that all the princesses were there as soon as possible.”

“Right… Emergency… Thank you for letting us know.” Scorpia sighed as soon as the door was closed. “Okay. Time to get dressed. We have an emergency meeting. I told you we should have stuck to your ritual...Now you’re going to be cranky AND sexually frustrated.”

Scorpia turned around to see Perfuma was still in bed and had thrown the covers off herself. She was slowly stroking her nipple and running her other hand along her leg, moving closer and closer to her pussy. “I could be neither of those if you would help me finish what we started.”

“Garnet...we don’t have time for that. It’s an emergency meeting and you know how I feel about being late to important meetings.” As much as Scorpia wanted to pleasure her wife, they were needed elsewhere and she couldn’t enjoy herself knowing she was ignoring people who relied on her. 

Perfuma looked into Scorpia’s pleading eyes and realized she was being unfair to her wife in that moment. “You are right. I apologize for losing sight of how my actions would make you feel. I will get dressed.” Perfuma’s face fell as she got up and walked toward the drawer with her clothes. 

Before she could reach the drawer, she felt Scorpia’s pincers wrap around her middle and then she was spun around. Scorpia’s eyes were piercing into her own. “I accept your apology. I love you so much.” Perfuma’s face lit up. 

“I love you too, blossom.” 

Scorpia pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. “I’ll make this up to you later. I’ll do whatever you want, so you better start thinking about what fantasy you’d like to fulfill tonight.” Perfuma’s face heated up and her mind started to race with ideas for their escapades later. “But you have to get ready before you start thinking, Perfuma.”

Perfuma shook her head. “Of course. I’ll get ready and then we can go.” Scorpia went to grab the tea so her wife could drink it on the way to the meeting. She was going to need something to help calm her down.

* * *

As it turned out, the meeting Glimmer called was not what Perfuma would classify as an “emergency.” The princesses were summoned to get input on a party that would take place that evening to help the members of the summit relax before continuing with negotiations. Perfuma was in a terrible mood and even denied to organize flowers for the occasion, which surprised everyone at the table. Scorpia saved her from having to explain herself to the others.

“Perfuma is just exhausted from all the meetings she has had to attend. She wanted to take all the time she could to just relax...she’s been slacking on her meditation, so she’ll probably be working on that all day and night.” 

Everyone seemed to accept this answer because they knew better than to push Perfuma when she wasn’t centered. There had been violent incidents in the past that they would all rather forget. Perfuma took this opportunity to make her escape. “Thank you for understanding everyone. Forgive me if I don’t make it to tonight’s festivities—I think I need to leave now to get started on my meditation.”

Perfuma stood up and gently brushed her hand over Scorpia’s shoulders as she left, knowing her wife would want to stay until the end of the meeting and maybe even volunteer to help. She must have surprised Scorpia, because she felt a faint shock as her hand left her shoulder. _Hmmmm...that might play into our plans for later. It’s been a while since she used her powers on me. I love how her gentle touch can be completely different with the addition of a little electricity. She can be reluctant to do it because she is scared she can hurt me, but I never believe that she is capable of hurting anyone she loves. She is such a gentle spirit and I—_

Perfuma was brought out of her thoughts when she accidentally bumped into Huntara, the representative from The Crimson Waste. She looked up and blushed immediately because of her clumsiness. Huntara looked down at her with a playful smirk on her face. 

“Hey Flower Girl, where are you headed in such a distracted state?”

Perfuma felt her face get even hotter at the question; curse her weakness for muscular women. She was in no state to deal with her attraction to Huntara now. “I...I was just going to my room...to do some meditation.”

“Meditation?” Huntara feigned interest in Perfuma’s activities so she could have some entertainment during her down time.

“Yes! I have not been able to meditate according to my normal schedule because of the meeting and such, so I am a little out of it and stressed out.”

“So you’re looking for something to relieve tension?” Huntara asked innocently, but every fiber of her being oozed sexual energy to Perfuma in that moment.

“Uh huh.” Perfuma so eloquently replied, too distracted by impure thoughts to think of anything else to say.

“Say...You look like you could use more than meditation to relieve your tension…” Huntara paused to think, almost as if she were debating if she should continue with her thought.

Perfuma felt like she was about to burst into flames, waiting on Huntara’s next words. Of course she would never do anything sexual, but it couldn’t hurt to hear what she had to say.

“Like a party.” Perfuma deflated a little at the comment. She did not feel like the party the princesses were throwing would be something that she would want to do when trying to seduce her wife tonight. “The party the princesses are throwing tonight?”

“No. Us “criminals” were planning to have a party tonight for those of us that have to deal with all these unnecessary meetings. It’ll just be a good fun time without expectations to be proper and put-together, like here in the castle.”

“Really!? Where is it going to be? What’s the dress code? Can I bring Scorpia?” Perfuma couldn’t help all the questions coming out of her mouth like a flood.

Huntara was slightly taken aback by Perfuma’s eagerness. “Uh, it’s going to be in the Whispering Woods, dress code is wear whatever you want, and of course you can bring Scorpia. But no other guests. Got it?”

“Got it. Thanks for letting me in on the secret, Huntara.”

Huntara nodded and walked away. Perfuma started floating to her room lost in her thoughts; she had a lot to plan for tonight.

* * *

Scorpia was glad to get out the “emergency” meeting as quickly as she could. She had declined to help set up the party and was eager to get back to her wife. She hated feeling like she wasn’t being there for her when she knew Perfuma needed her. She quickly made her way through the halls of the castle, passing Huntara on the way. As they crossed paths, Huntara gave her a knowing look and a wink. Scorpia was confused by this interaction, but brushed it aside to get to her wife as soon as possible.

When Scorpia opened the door, she was met with a mess of clothes thrown around the room and a slightly frantic Perfuma. “Woah there...it looks like someone did not stay true to her word and meditate like she was supposed to.” Perfuma continued in her frenzy without acknowledging Scorpia was in the room. Scorpia decided to tease her wife a bit to get her attention.

“Whew, it sure is hot in here...I think I’m just going to take off my shirt to cool myself off.” With no response from Perfuma, Scorpia decided she needed to take action and went to work removing her shirt and standing within her wife’s view.

“Well, fuck.” Scorpia heard her wife whisper when her shirt was above her head and blocking her vision. “Now that I’ve got your attention, what’s going on here, garnet?” Scorpia elected to leave her shirt off, deciding it was hot in the room when Perfuma was staring at her like she wanted to devour her whole body.

“Focus, Perfuma, you’re gonna tell me what you’re doing, or these amazing abs are going away.”

“Okay. Okay. You have my attention. Sorry I’m so distracted, but I’m figuring out what I want us to do later tonight.” Scorpia blushed at the thought that Perfuma was going through so much effort to plan for their night. She liked when they had elaborate plans when they had sex; it made it all the more satisfying when they finally gave everything to each other.

“Can you let me in on some of your plans? Or is it supposed to be a surprise?” Perfuma took some time to think about what she should tell Scorpia, while coincidentally buying her some time to appreciate her wife’s bare midsection and arms. “Perfuma! You know I don’t mind the attention, but I will cover myself if you can’t focus.”

“Right. Ummmmmmmmm……….. I will tell you what I want tonight. It will be better if you have time to prepare.”

“Alright. Lay it on me.”

Perfuma started to quickly explain what she wanted from her evening. “Okay, so Huntara told me that there was a secret party in the Whispering Woods, so I want us to go all dressed up and sexy and have a good time and then make love in the forest and I want you to use your powers on me.”

“Is that all you desire, my princess?”

“Actually, no. I forgot that I want to roleplay as Tara and Lynda during the party, but not during the actual sex.”

Scorpia was caught off guard and took some time to form her next thought. “You...want to...be Tara....and you want me....to be Lynda? Doesn’t that bring up bad memories for you?” She rubbed the back of her neck where she had been chipped in memory of the night she sacrificed herself for the love of her life.

“It did...for a while. But now I focus on how confident you were singing on stage and figuring out Double Trouble was pretending to be Peekablue that I just see “Lynda” as incredibly sexy. That night was when I realized I had romantic feelings for you as well…” Perfuma trailed off, feeling awful for having brought up this terrible memory for her wife. She started to tear up when she felt a familiar pincer stroker her arm.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to feel guilty because you brought this up. I’m actually glad to hear it from your perspective… I will try the roleplay with you. If I don’t like it, I’ll tell you and we can stop and still have an amazing night.”

“That seems more than fair.” Perfuma’s face beamed as she continued to pick out clothes and accessories for the party.

* * *

Perfuma was mingling in a crowd of unfamiliar people, wearing the same exact outfit as the last time she pretended to be Tara. She decided to stick with what she knew to keep the illusion that she was the same fictional person as that night. She had also insisted that Scorpia arrive at the party later than her so they could meet in the crowd by chance. Perfuma was not prepared for what she saw when she finally spotted “Lynda.”

Scorpia was wearing a new outfit for the occasion, not knowing where her old dress had wound up in the chaos after that last night wearing it. She was wearing a maroon floor-length dress with slits up both legs. The slits were so high that you could just barely see that she was wearing black boxer-briefs underneath the dress as coverage. The top of the dress was a halter style, with each of her breasts with individual portions of fabric to cover them, but the rest of her midriff was exposed. “Lynda” completed the look with her normal fancy hair and make-up and strappy black high heels. 

Perfuma swore that every person at the party stared at “Lynda” when she arrived. She was unbelievably sexy and seemed so confident in herself. Her entire being exuded a magnetic energy; she couldn’t blame people for ogling her wife. However, she had to stake her claim before someone else tried to make a move. She had to get into character. She was now “Tara” and did not know this beautiful woman that walked into the party, but she knew she HAD to know her.

Tara walked up to Lynda to strike up a conversation. “Hi. I’m Tara. What’s your name?”

“Lynda. What brings such a beautiful woman to this party tonight?” Lynda looked down at her with a slight smirk that was definitely not something Scorpia would normally do. Tara felt her face and neck heat up at the forward question she wasn’t expecting. It was going to be difficult to focus on having fun at the party if she was going to be this sexy.

“Uh..I just wanted to have some fun. You know...blow off some steam.”

“That’s interesting, because it seems like you could stand to get a little...steamier.” Lynda said with a wink after eyeing Tara up and down.

Perfuma was sure that she was going to pass out at that point. Scorpia had never shown this much confidence and flirtiness in public. It was completely out of character and amazing. As Tara started to sway from being overwhelmed, Lynda reached out and caught her in her arms. “Would you like to dance? Then you won’t have to worry that your legs are turning to jelly.”

Tara simply nodded as she looked up at Lynda and saw passion in her eyes, then followed Lynda to the make-shift dance floor. Lynda took no time in wrapping her pincers around Tara and pulling her close, sighing as Tara melted into her chest.

Luckily, the song that was playing was slower in tempo, so they could get away with swaying wrapped up in each other’s arms without worrying about bringing attention to themselves. Tara was getting lost in the feeling of holding this “stranger” close and savoring how new this felt, despite how familiar it actually was. She was brought back to reality by the change of the song. This song had a much faster tempo and attracted people that were dancing in...not the most modest ways. Tara took this as the cue for them to leave the dance floor, but she was stopped when Lynda tightened her grip on her waist.

“Oh! You want to dance to this song?”

“Gives me a chance to be as close to you as possible.” Lynda whispered in her ear as she started to slowly grind on Tara.

Perfuma lost all sense of their game when Scorpia started to grind on her. She felt a familiar bulge in her wife’s underwear that meant she was wearing her strap-on. That was too much. She couldn’t even finish the song before dragging Scorpia off the dance floor and towards a secluded part of the woods.

“Ummm Tara?”

“Not Tara. Perfuma.”

“Okay...Perfuma, where are we going? I thought you wanted to have more fun at the party before we ran off.” Perfuma could tell that Scorpia had a dopey smile on her face. She knew she had won, not that it was a competition.

“You knew how sexy you were and that I was going to lose it when I felt what you have on. This is all your fault. You’re too much for me to handle when you’re being so flirty and forward. I felt like I was going to pass out. That’s how much you affect me, blossom.”

“Shit, Perfuma. I love how needy you are right now. You are going to love taking my strap. I’m going to make you scream so loud that all of Bright Moon hears you.” 

Perfuma stopped dead in her tracks. “Okay. We’re far enough from the party. I’m going to make us a tent for privacy.” Perfuma made a quick tent from vines and a soft area on the ground for them to lie down. She didn’t have much focus for anything fancier. She had hoped that they would take their time with this part, but she was too turned on to think about that.

As soon as the tent was finished, Perfuma launched herself at Scorpia and caught her in a searing kiss. She immediately forced her tongue into Scorpia’s mouth and moaned as their tongues tangled together in an intimate mess. They each took a moment to savor the taste of each other before they had to pull apart for air.

They were both breathing heavily now. “Should we take off our clothes?” Scorpia was still trying to fulfill Perfuma’s fantasy, as promised.

“No. Clothes on for my first orgasm of the night. I do need you to get on your back, though.”

Scorpia eagerly laid on her back and then removed her underwear, revealing the strap that Perfuma had felt on the dance floor. She straddled Scorpia and started kissing her again with even more fervor than before. Scorpia started stroking her wife’s back, testing out some of her electricity to see if it’s what Perfuma still wanted.

Perfuma moaned at the feeling of the electricity coursing through her body. “Yes, Scorpia! You know just what I need. Keep going!” 

Scorpia slowly ran her pincers along every inch of Perfuma’s body, giving jolts of electricity along the way. She found that Perfuma especially liked to have her breast stimulated with her powers, so she continued to do that. Scorpia found the clothes annoying; all she wanted to do in that moment was take her wife’s breast into her mouth and continue what they started that morning.

“More! I need more Scorpia!” Perfuma pleaded as she started to bring Scorpia’s pincer toward her pussy. “Wanna ride your pincer to get myself ready for your strap, blossom.”

“Fuck! Yes. Do that. Show me how wet you are for me.”

Perfuma took no time as she started grinding her pussy on Scorpia’s pincer, spreading her juices all over. Scorpia was beyond turned on; her nipples were rock hard beneath her dress and motion of Perfuma riding her pincer gave her friction on her nipples, causing her to moan from the sensation and the sight. 

“Fuck. I think you’re ready Perfuma. Just take me already!”

Perfuma was surprised by Scorpia’s demanding tone, but she happily obliged and positioned herself so she could sink down onto her wife’s strap-on. She moaned at the sensation of being filled and then gasped at the surprise of electricity coming from the strap.

“Shit, Scorpia. Are you using your powers through the dildo?”

“Yes. Is that okay? I think I can make it target your clit at the same time.”

“That’s fucking perfect. Now start making on your promise to make me scream loud enough for the entire kingdom to hear.”

Scorpia didn’t need to be told twice. She started bucking up into Perfuma as she would bring herself down in rhythm with her thrusts. Eventually, Scorpia had to focus on making the electricity work the way she needed to, so Perfuma was left by herself bouncing on Scorpia’s strap. Scorpia watched as her beautiful wife bounced on her in ecstasy. She couldn’t control herself when she lowered the top of Perfuma’s dress and stretched up to start sucking her breasts.

The stimulation on her breasts sent Perfuma over the edge. “AHHH Scorpia fuck yes yes YES!” She screamed as she came. Watching her wife orgasm was enough for Scorpia to follow her over the edge. She was silent in her orgasm as it took her by surprise.

After the intense session, they quickly stripped off their clothes as best they could and then fell fast asleep in each other’s arms, with promises of continuing in the morning.

* * *

After a morning of fooling around, Scorpia and Perfuma finally decided to return to the castle to prepare for meetings they had in the afternoon. When they arrived at the castle, they passed Sea Hawk on the way to their room.

“I heard that Tara and Lynda were at the party in the woods last night. It looks like they had some fun on the forest floor.” Sea Hawk taunted as he took in the sight of disheveled Perfuma and Scorpia in party attire with twigs and leaves stuck in their hair.

“That’s just a silly rumor.” Scorpia deflected and quickly hurried away, her blush giving herself away.

Perfuma was pulled along with a smirk on her face. “You know you’re not fooling anyone, right? Also, I am completely in love with you.”

“I know. And I love you too.” Perfuma pulled Scorpia down for a kiss as they reached the door to their room. Perhaps they could fit in some more fun before they absolutely had to go to the next meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I am open to constructive criticism.
> 
> If you want a visual of Scorpia's dress I was envisioning, check out this link: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/321303754658874815/


	4. Savoring the Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma and Scorpia’s first time together.  
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Tags: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma (She-Ra)  
> Porn with Feelings, Some Plot, First Time, Nervousness, Cunnilingus, Post-Coital Cuddling

It had been six months since Scorpia and Perfuma had first kissed under the moonlight in the spot where they had their first positive interaction. They were happily learning about every aspect of each other’s lives and how they work together as a romantic couple. However, there was still one crucial step that they had not tackled in their newfound romance: sex.

Sure, they had held each other, shared gentle kisses, had heated make-out sessions, and explored each other’s bodies. But they refrained from taking that final step of physical intimacy. Scorpia needed time to get accustomed to her new life without war. She had never really considered having sex with anyone, being that she saw herself as dangerous and unlovable for the longest time.

_I just need more time to get used to being loved…_ Scorpia had said to Perfuma when her partner first suggested that she was ready for more in their physical intimacy. Perfuma was beyond understanding; Scorpia was lucky to have found such a person that loves her and believes in her more than she ever did in herself. She finally felt comfortable enough to give all herself to Perfuma...and she now had to tell her partner.

They were sitting alone in Perfuma’s personal garden, catching up after Scorpia’s most recent trip to the Fright Zone to help with rebuilding the land of her people. Their conversation was normal and comfortable, until Scorpia could no longer contain her excitement over her recent revelation.

“Yeah! Everything has been going so great. We’re rebuilding...I have friends...I have you…” Perfuma giggled at the mention of their relationship. She found the way Scorpia thought of her and their relationship so cute; it was hard not to mirror her partner’s enthusiasm. “Speaking of you...I had a breakthrough while I was gone.”

“A breakthrough?” Perfuma scooted closer to Scorpia, still acting playful with the influence of Scorpia’s energy.

“Yes...I have decided that I’m...readytohavesexwithyou.” Scorpia rushed the last part of her sentence out, happy to get it out but a little nervous at Perfuma’s reaction.  
Perfuma took a second to comprehend Scorpia’s rushed words, then her face turned serious.

“You are sure you are ready to be more physically intimate with me? I do not want to pressure you into anything that you are not completely ready for. I enjoy all the other intimate things we have done together. I am in no rush to push things further.”

“I know you respect my boundaries. I’ve had a lot of time to reflect on my feelings and I am 110% ready...but a little nervous.”

“Nerves are perfectly normal. Is there anything we can do to make the experience more comfortable for you? How do you want to initiate it?”

“I uhh...was hoping that we could do it on our six month anniversary...after a special date? Is that too corny or predictable? Wecandosomethingelseifthat’swhatyouwant...”

“Scorpia, I think that is an amazing and perfect idea. Did you have any idea about what you wanted to do for the date?”

“I have always wanted to go to Mystacor...the beaches...the flowers...the hot springs… Everything I have heard from the other princesses about it sounds awesome. And I really like to travel, y’know, being stuck in the Fright Zone when I wasn’t on missions.”

“Awwww Scorpia! That sounds wonderful. It’s such a calming and beautiful kingdom, plus it is a very private place on Etheria.” Perfuma added a wink to emphasize her point. “The hot springs are particularly private if my memory is correct. It could be the perfect place to end our date.” Scorpia swallowed hard; it was going to be difficult to wait until their anniversary.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. The day Scorpia would travel to Mystacor with her love, Perfuma, and celebrate their anniversary. They spent the early part of their day touring the kingdom, paying special attention to the gardens, which Perfuma loved. After the tour, they changed into swimsuits and spent some time at the beach.

“This is probably the most skin I have seen from you, Scorpia. Have I ever told you how much I admire your muscles? You are as strong physically as you are spiritually...and that is astonishing....and incredibly sexy.”

Scorpia's face, neck, and chest bloomed red at Perfuma’s confession. She never thought of her body as desirable until recently and she didn’t know how to handle the attention. “Th...Thanks. I don’t think I’ve seen this much of your skin either. I never realized how many freckles you had...I kinda want to kiss each one…”

“Okay. Then do it.” Perfuma challenged Scorpia by stepping closer to her and offering up her body to as many kisses as Scorpia wanted to give. Scorpia tentatively bent down to place a kiss on one of the freckles on Perfuma’s cheek, something she has done before, so not too scary. Cue giggles from Perfuma as Scorpia continued with the playful pecks all over her face. Soon Scorpia was low enough that she started to reach her partner’s shoulders. This was new. Scorpia felt brave as she placed the first few kisses on Perfuma’s shoulders. These were no longer quick pecks.

In her bravery, Scorpia had switched to more intense kisses when she reached the new territory. Perfuma took a quick intake of breath at the new sensation. “Mmmmm, blossom. That feels really nice. You should continue on my back; there are a bunch of freckles there.” Scorpia liked the sound of that suggestion. She spun Perfuma around and wrapped her arms around her waist and she went to sit on the beach, bringing her partner down with her.

Before Perfuma could say anything, Scorpia’s lips were on her back. Her kisses were getting bolder and she was starting to use her tongue. Perfuma couldn’t help but moan due to Scorpia’s attention on her back. The more her partner moaned and squirmed in her arms, the harder Scorpia kissed her back. She noticed Perfuma liked the sucking sensation and actually liked to be lightly bit as well. Scorpia pulled away for a moment to admire Perfuma’s almost bare back. To her slight embarrassment, she saw that she had left hickeys all over Perfuma’s skin.

“Ummmm...garnet.”

“Yes? Why did you stop? I was really enjoying myself.”

“Yes...well I may have accidentally left hickeys all over your back.”

“That is completely fine. I don’t mind if people see marks on me...I actually like having them. They show someone cares for me deeply.”

“Okay then...I guess I can continue.”

“You know...I think I have freckles on my stomach and legs as well.”

“Then I guess I better start paying attention to those areas.”

Scorpia proceeded to thoroughly explore every part of her partner’s body that was not covered by her clothing. By the end, Perfuma was a moaning and begging mess. All she wanted was for Scorpia to do something, anything, to get her to orgasm. However, they were in a public place, so that probably wouldn’t have been the brightest idea. Scorpia pulled away from her mess of a partner when she sensed they were moving too far.

“Ahem...so do you want to play some volleyball?”

Perfuma looked up at Scorpia, still trying to get her breathing back to normal. “That sounds like a good idea. By the way, I am going to pay you back all these hickeys later.”

* * *

It was sunset when Perfuma and Scorpia decided it was time to have a picnic in the hot spring area that they were able to reserve for the day. They had changed from swimsuits to more casual clothes. Scorpia decided to wear a yellow sundress with pink flowers. She loved that she was able to dress more feminine in her daily life now that she wasn’t always at war. Perfuma was wearing her signature dress, with a little secret that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Oooo, blossom! I love you in that dress with the flowers. Although, I will love it even more when it is no longer on your body.” Scorpia’s face exploded into a blush as she fumbled out a response.

“I..uh...like your dress a lot too. And I can’t wait to see...what’s underneath?” Scorpia ended her sentence with a question because she was so unsure of what she was doing. She was not one to be flirtatious or talk about sexual things.

Perfuma looked her partner up and down with a mix of concern and appreciation. She decided to continue flirting to gauge Scorpia’s reaction. “You want to know a secret?”

“Uhh...Yes. Wait no! I’m not the best with secrets...but I’m working on it and —”

“Scorpia. I trust you to keep my secrets. And this secret is not a very serious one.” Perfuma stood on her tip-toes and motioned for Scorpia to bend down so she could whisper in her ear. “I am not wearing anything under this dress.” Perfuma pulled away, looking at Scorpia with lust in her eyes.

Scorpia, on the other hand, looked like a bot that had stopped functioning. The expression on her face was almost blank, but Perfuma could tell there were probably a million thoughts running through her mind at once. “Scorpia? If that was too much I can tone it back a little...I was just trying to be flirty and set the mood...I was NOT trying to make you feel uncomfortable...Are you okay?...Please do or say something so I know you are okay.”

Scorpia shook her head to get out of her thoughts and focused her eyes on Perfuma. “I..um..I think I need to sit down and eat. I’m feeling really light-headed.”

Perfuma melted at her partner’s admission. She had not scared her off and Scorpia was as cute and genuine as ever. “Of course, blossom.”

They spent some time eating in comfortable silence. Every once in a while Scorpia would look at Perfuma’s body, remembering that there was only one thin layer of fabric between her and her love’s naked form. She would briefly blush and clear her throat when she noticed that Perfuma saw her staring, then they would go back to eating. Perfuma was admiring Scorpia’s body as well, particularly her bare legs that looked especially strong as she sat cross-legged in her short dress. She just wanted to run her hands along her thighs, reaching higher and higher until she could feel the heat of Scorpia’s pussy. But she needed to work her way up to that, so she decided to initiate some more tame physical contact, something that was familiar.

“Is it okay if I kiss you, Scorpia? I promise no funny business until you give me a sign that you want that.”

“I would love nothing more than to kiss you, but just kissing for now..”

Perfuma crawled across the blanket until she was close enough to Scorpia that she could kiss her. Their kiss was shy at first, almost like their very first one. Scorpia ran her pincer along Perfuma’s back and encouraged her to straddle her lap while she stayed cross-legged. Perfuma happily lept into her partner’s lap and was elated to feel Scorpia’s strong body under her thighs.

As soon as Perfuma settled herself on her lap, Scorpia could feel an unfamiliar heat that she realized was Perfuma’s pussy. She wasn’t wearing any underwear and there was no longer a barrier preventing her from feeling her partner’s most intimate spot. Scorpia let out a small moan as she pulled Perfuma in for a more heated kiss. They kissed until they needed to separate for air and Scorpia immediately took the opportunity to kiss Perfuma’s neck.

“What was...mmmm...that moan about before?” Perfuma asked with heavy breath and enjoyment from Scorpia’s attention on her neck.

Scorpia paused for a second. “Oh.. _kiss_...I was _kiss_ turned on by kiss the fact that there is nothing kiss between me and... _kiss_....your...pussy.” It was Perfuma’s turn to blush as she realized the effect she had on her partner. “Oh. That makes a lot of sense. I am glad that you are enjoying yourself and that you are comfortable enough to tell me about your thoughts.”

“Yep...now can we get back to making out?” Perfuma nodded and then they continued their intense kissing. Heated closed mouth kisses turned to sloppy open mouth kisses that turned into passionate kissing with tongue. Perfuma had started to grind on Scorpia’s leg and Scorpia was running her pincers along Perfuma’s thigh and up her dress toward her bare butt.

Perfuma reluctantly pulled away to breathe and thought of a brilliant idea. “How about we continue this in the hot springs?”

“But we didn’t bring our swimsuits to change into.”

“I was thinking that we could just take off our clothes and go in....nude.”

“Oh! Yeah..that makes a lot of sense and yes I would very much like to do that with you.”

Perfuma stood up and quickly pulled her dress over her head. Scorpia stared up at her with utter amazement in her eyes. Perfuma giggled at the attention, but she secretly felt a little more aroused from Scorpia’s obvious appreciation of her body. Scorpia could not contain the emotions and had to voice her opinion in that moment. “Oh gosh. Your body is...amazing, beautiful, sensual, sexy, and all the other positive adjectives in every language that ever existed. I feel so honored that you find me worthy of seeing and touching you in this state.”

Perfuma saw the sincerity in Scorpia’s words as she praised her body. She felt even more aroused, so much that she got goosebumps all over her body and her nipples started to harden. Scorpia saw the change and figured her partner was getting cold.

“Well, I guess I better get undressed so we can get you into the hot springs. It looks like you’re really cold.”

“I am not cold, blossom. My skin feels like it is on fire and I am extremely aroused. The way you see and think about my body turns me on so much.” Scorpia walked closer to Perfuma and grabbed her by her waist to pull her into another heated kiss. Perfuma pulled away with a smile, “I think you still have to get undressed so we can continue.”

Scorpia silently agreed by lifting her dress above her head, along with her sport’s bra, and then hastily shoving down her underwear and stepping out of them. It was Perfuma’s turn to be captivated by her partner’s naked body. Scorpia didn’t let her get a long look before stepping back into her personal space to continue their makeout session. They both moaned at the new sensation of skin on skin and moved closer and closer to feel as much of each other’s skin as they could. At some point, Scorpia had decided that they were not close enough and encouraged Perfuma to jump up and straddle her while she held her legs.

This new position was unexpectedly intense to Scorpia. She could feel how wet Perfuma was on her stomach and the subtle movements of Perfuma’s hips gyrating trying to find some friction. When they eventually had to stop kissing for air, Scorpia took her opportunity to explore more of Perfuma’s body with her mouth. She quickly repositioned her partner so her breasts were level with her face, then started running her tongue along her breasts.

As soon as Scorpia reached her nipple with her tongue, Perfuma could no longer keep her sounds of approval inside. “Fuck yes Scorpia. Keep paying attention to my nipples. They are so sensitive and you might just make me orgasm from what you’re doing.”

Perfuma felt Scorpia stop the attention on her nipple after her pleas, making her think that she crossed a line and looked into her partner’s eyes questioningly.

“Don’t worry Perfuma. I’m not scared or nervous...I just don’t want the first time you orgasm with me to be on my stomach.”

“Then where would you suggest I orgasm then?” Perfuma was so excited to hear the answer that she felt a shiver up her spine.

“I want you to orgasm on my tongue for our first time.” Perfuma’s limbs suddenly felt weak at Scorpia’s admission and she felt her partner’s grip on her body tighten to compensate. “You need to start using your tongue elsewhere in that case. I am already so close.”

Scorpia respond by walking them towards the closest hot spring. She put Perfuma down, much to her protest, and then sunk down into the water. Scorpia then motioned from Perfuma to get comfortable on the edge of the spring. Perfuma quickly got herself into place at the edge of the spring, making sure her legs were spread to give Scorpia access to her pussy.

Scorpia could smell the aroma of her partner and her mouth started to water in anticipation of tasting Perfuma for the first time. She placed light kisses on Perfuma’s thighs as she got closer and closer to where she wanted to be the most. Perfuma was shamelessly moaning and begging Scorpia to finally give her some relief from the teasing.

“Oh please! Fuck me already. I need to feel your tongue! I can’t hold off my orgasm for much longer, Scorpia!”

Scorpia was snapped out of savoring the moment of their first time and as completely driven by desire and lust. She licked a stripe up Perfuma’s entire pussy. She could feel Perfuma’s legs trembling as she worked her tongue further into her folds.

“Yes Scorpia! You’re so good.”

Scorpia was searching through her folds with her tongue, trying to find her clit, when Perfuma tensed up and bucked her hips into her mouth.

“Right there! Circle your tongue there.”

Scorpia took the advice and started moving her tongue in careful circles around Perfuma’s clit. Perfuma felt like her blood was going to boil out of her skin, getting hotter and hotter until she felt something inside her snap and then she was shaking in orgasm. Scorpia moaned into Perfuma’s pussy as she felt her partner orgasm, she continued circling her clit until Perfuma asked her to stop.

Perfuma couldn’t help but compliment Scorpia on her sexual prowess between heavy breaths, “Wow. Scorpia...that……...was…….AMAZING.”

“I’m glad I was able to satisfy you, garnet.” Scorpia climbed out of the hot spring and moved to wrap her arms around Perfuma to cuddle. Perfuma resisted being cuddled with what little strength she had left.

“I need to finish you off before we cuddle.”

“How about...you finish me off WHILE we cuddle. You know how much I like being close to you. And I’m sure that I will find cuddling you after eating your pussy to be arousing.”

Perfuma nodded in agreement. Scorpia took this opportunity to lift her love off of the ground and carry her bridal style to the blanket where they had previously eaten.

“Okay, Scorpia. I’m calling the shots here, so you lie down on your back and leave everything else to me.” Scorpia giggled at her partner’s assertion that she was in charge while she was practically jelly in her arms, but humored her by putting her down and lying back.

Perfuma was unsteady on her feet and decided it was easiest to straddle Scorpia. She carefully got down to the floor and climbed on top of Scorpia to straddle her, then rested her head in between her breasts.

“Are you comfortable, garnet?”

Perfuma let out a content sigh. “Yes. And I am going to rock your world in a few minutes.” Perfuma settled in as Scorpia wrapped her arms around her and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. Within a minute, Perfuma was snoring softly on Scorpia’s chest. Scorpia was so happy and comfortable that she just used her tail to cover them both with the extra blanket and drift off to sleep herself.

* * *

Perfuma woke up a few hours after falling asleep on her partner’s chest. She slowly remembered everything that had happened earlier that day and smiled warmly at the memory of her first sexual experience with Scorpia. However, she also remembered that she never got Scorpia to orgasm and she felt like she had not held up her end of the deal. Reciprocity was extremely important to her when it came to intimacy and she felt terrible for falling asleep too early.

Perfuma sat up, careful not to wake Scorpia up and admired her sleeping partner before she got an idea. _I don’t think she would mind if she woke up to an orgasm...would she?_ Perfuma decided to find out as she caressed Scorpia’s breasts.

Scorpia responded in her sleep with a sudden intake of breath and shifting so her back arched up so her breasts were more firmly in Perfuma’s hands. _Wow. She is so responsive…._

Perfuma decided to get bolder in her approach by continuing to massage Scorpia’s breasts while running her tongue along her stomach. She heard positive mumbling from the woman under her, but she still wasn’t awake. Perfuma continued by sucking and lightly biting at the skin of her partner’s stomach, just as Scorpia had done to her that morning at the beach. That is when Scorpia started to stir awake.

“Huh...what’s going on? Why am I waking up feeling so good?” She yawned as she sat up and looked down to see naked Perfuma running her tongue on HER NAKED STOMACH!?

“What’s going on? Am I dreaming?”

“You’re not dreaming. I am trying to reciprocate the orgasm you gave me earlier, so just let me work. You know how important it is for me to feel like we are even in our intimacy.” Scorpia looked down at her partner and decided that she was willing to be serviced after just waking up.

“Okay...but we need to talk before you wake me up with sex again.”

“Deal!” Perfuma resumed her work on Scorpia’s breasts and stomach, slowly making her way lower and lower until she could feel the heat of Scorpia’s pussy on her chin.

“Shit! Perfuma. I need you to fuck me. Gosh, I didn’t realize how aroused I still am.”

Perfuma hummed in agreement as she finally reached Scorpia’s pussy and spread her partner’s legs for easier access. She started just as Scorpia had on her, by licking up the folds of her pussy and slowly making her way deeper. She quickly found Scorpia’s clit and started testing different stimulation techniques to see what she liked the best.

Scorpia was moaning, squirming, and breathing heavy as Perfuma explored and experimented with her tongue on her clit. When Perfuma gave a feather-light swirl her tongue on Scorpia, she saw stars. Scorpia couldn’t believe how good she felt.

“Oh fuck! Just like that Perfuma. I think I’m close….shit.”

Perfuma continued her barely-there licks until Scorpia came undone on her tongue and then asked her to stop. Satisfied with her work, Perfuma climbed up Scorpia’s body so she could cuddle her partner again.

“That was….was….so good. I can’t believe you could make me feel like that.” Scorpia babbled as she was coming down from the high of her orgasm.

“I know.” Perfuma said as she snuggled into Scorpia’s side. “I love you, Scorpia.”

Their eyes were heavy as they started to drift off to sleep, “I love you too, Perfuma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I am open to constructive criticism. Contact me if you wanna talk She-Ra.


	5. Roused and Aroused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma wakes up Scorpia in a unexpected way.  
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Tags: Fantasizing, Masturbation, Cunnilingus, Plants Used for...Intimate Purposes

Perfuma woke up to the sun peeking through the window of the room she shared with her wife, Scorpia. She loved the feeling of the warm sun on her naked skin as she quietly stretched and took stock of her body, like she did every day. Each part of her body seemed more or less normal, but she did quickly realize that she desired her wife and couldn’t wait until later to scratch the itch.

She looked over at Scorpia; her wife had thrown off the covers in her sleep and was only wearing a pair of boxers that she insisted on wearing as sleep shorts in case someone walked into the room. It made no difference that they were in their own home; it was hard to break some of the old habits she had grown up with in the Horde. Perfuma was satisfied that her wife was comfortable sleeping shirtless, which meant she could...appreciate Scorpia’s body early in the morning.

Perfuma started to caress Scorpia’s arm, admiring her muscles and exoskeleton. She loved how much strength and power her wife possessed, yet was one of the kindest spirits she had ever met.  _ She could just pick me up and do whatever she wanted with me...I love when she takes control like that...it’s just so...different. _

Thinking about past experiences with her wife were not helping Perfuma quell the fire that was building under her skin. She was going to need to do something to relieve the sexual tension soon. Not wanting to wake Scorpia up when she was so peaceful, Perfuma decided to take care of the problem herself. Maybe she could even get a second round when Scorpia woke up. So Perfuma settled into her side of the bed and got to work, starting by concocting the perfect scenario in her head. 

_ Okay. What am I in the mood for? Well...I was already thinking about Scorpia taking control, so I think I’ll follow that. I...could be...preparing a meal..and then Scorpia comes up behind me and  _ _ gets extremely close, but does not touch me. Then she would bend down to whisper in my ear, asking if I would be interested in having some fun and if she could take complete control. I would say yes and then be swept off my feet. _

Perfuma started to lazily run her fingers over her body, creating goose bumps everywhere she touched. Her breathing started to get heavy as she continued with her fantasy.

_ She would pick me up easily like I weighed nothing and throw me (delicately) over her shoulder. I would feel the spikes of her exoskeleton gently poking into my stomach as she carries me to our bed. Once there, she would throw me onto the bed and quickly start to undress, but order me to keep my clothes on. I could see every part of her....her arms...her abs...her thighs...her breasts.... It would be so difficult to keep my hands to myself. _

Perfuma looked over to her wife peacefully sleeping beside her so she could take advantage of being able to see the real thing instead of fantasizing. Her hands had started to circle around her breasts, lightly grazing the nipple every so often. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second and needed to continue.

_ After she let me admire her for a few seconds, she would quickly get on top of me and kiss me passionately. We would makeout frantically and I would be trying to touch every inch of skin that I could reach, feeling her soft skin and cool exoskeleton. My ohh my how I love the contrast of those different parts of her body. At some point, Scorpia would get tired of my clothes and use her pincers to snip them off and throw them to the floor....I would get goosebumps at the cold air and she would hungrily start kissing down my neck, leaving hickeys along the way. _

Minutes had passed by as Perfuma lost herself in her fantasy. She had gotten to the point where she was stroking around her labia and preparing to fuck herself. She started working on her clit with one hand and inserting two fingers into her pussy with the other.

_ Scorpia would kiss me all over my body, taking her time until I was a blubbering and begging mess and wanted nothing else that for her to fuck me. She would lie back on the bed and pull me on top of her and kiss me again. I would feel the desire and passion in her lips as we made out again. Eventually, she would start pulling my body up her own, moving my pussy close to her face... _

Perfuma was gasping and moaning as softly as she could, trying not to wake Scorpia, but she couldn't control that her pelvis was bucking up, craving more attention. Perfuma knew that this would be an instance where she needed to use her powers to get herself to orgasm. She created a flower with silky, but sturdy, petals that would caress her clit and a make-shift dildo from the vine of another plant. This way, she could pleasure herself hands free and it would feel more like her wife was involved. She settled back and let the plants get to work.

_ Once I realized what she was doing, I would eagerly scramble up so I could sit on her face. She loves when we do this because she basically has control of my pleasure if she keeps me still by force and yet feels vulnerable. I would spread my lips for her with my hand so she could get to work with her tongue. I would try to grind down on her face so much, but her grip on my waist would be so strong I wouldn't be able to. I would feel her slip her tongue along my clit just the way I like it and all the other sensations coming together until I... _

Perfuma felt the vine in her pussy and the flower on her clit get into a pair of stimulations that made her see stars. Her entire body released the tension she had been building up since she woke up in a powerful orgasm. She hadn't even realized that she was yelling by the time she came down from her high. She noticed that Scorpia was awake and somewhat alert, looking at her with a look of fear on her face.

"Perfuma, what's going on?" Scorpia rubbed her eye and held back a yawn as she tried to determine what was wrong with her wife. "Why are you scre-OHHHHH.."

"Morning, blossom. I just had some tension to relieve and I did not want to disturb you this early. You have nothing to worry about." Perfuma tried to reassure her wife as she used all her strength to lift up her arm and place her hand on Scorpia's cheek. Scorpia involuntarily nuzzled her face into Perfuma's touch.

"I don't know why but it always concerns me when I wake up to you orgasming...my brain immediately thinks something is wrong with you until it registers what you're doing. Maybe you should wake me up more often so I don't get as freaked out. I don't mind you pleasuring yourself, but I also wouldn't mind helping you out if you need a release and I'm sleepy." Scorpia added a wink to the end of her statement, hopefully Perfuma would take the hint that she would have no problem being woken up by her horny wife.

"I know...you just look so cute and calm. I just can't bring myself to wake you, but I'll try it out in the future to see what happens."

"I can assure you that you won't be disappointed." Scorpia leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Perfuma's lips. What started out as a sweet kiss quickly turned heated as Perfuma realized that she could definitely go for a round 2. Scorpia happily went along with it, though she was sleepy, to show Perfuma what she had to look forward to in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know if there is any scenario that you would like to read about!


	6. Conceiving Through Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma and Scorpia decide it is time that they expand their family with the addition of children. This is how they create those children.  
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Tags: Light Bondage, Fingering, Cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for GardenofCrystals, who requested a story about the night Scorpia and Perfuma make some babies.
> 
> I kinda went with the idea that the magic of Etheria has always facilitated the creation of new life, no matter the form. Therefore, different parts of the planet have developed different practices and rituals for channeling this magic when needed to create their offspring. Scorpia and Perfuma will have to mesh the rituals they are familiar with to create their children.

Scorpia and Perfuma had now been romantically involved for over a decade and the scars from the years of war on Etheria had healed immensely in that time. They had agreed at the beginning of their relationship that they did not want to bring any children into the world when their planet was still in shambles. She-Ra may have freed the magic and stopped the invasion, but there was still a lot of work to do to establish a peaceful ecosystem among the kingdoms of Etheria. Scorpia’s first Princess Prom was a special occasion that marked how far they had all come in healing and rebuilding their world. It felt like the end of one chapter and the beginning of a new phase in their lives.

When the party finally wound down and all the guests had departed, Scorpia and Perfuma had retired to their room in the newly-rebuilt Horror Hall. They mostly lived in Plumeria because of Perfuma’s responsibilities there (and also because it’s much calmer) and Scorpia was getting used to being back in a place that had caused her so much pain. She thought about the generations of her people that were no longer here; it hurt to think that she could have the responsibility for continuing her family legacy.

“Scorpia, are you alright? You seem...distracted? Uneasy? I’m not sure I have ever seen you like this.” Scorpia shook herself from her crushing thoughts and focused on Perfuma, her beautiful, kind, caring, amazing wife.  _ Could we even continue my family together? _

“I’m...just thinking about my family….and how I’m the only one left.”

Perfuma enveloped her wife in a bone-breaking hug. “My goodness, blossom. I did not even think about how being in this place and this very traditional occasion would bring up your grief for your family. What can I do to help? You know I’m here for whatever you need.” Scorpia took her time thinking about what she needed. It wasn’t some easy answer that she needed a hug or needed to cry...she needed a solution to the extinction of her people.

“I’m just worried that I will be the last of my family...and then what happens? Will Etheria go into chaos without someone with a connection to the Black Garnet, or will it not matter and everything my family and I have worked for will just fade away to nothing. I never thought I would be someone who cared about my “family legacy,” but now that the world is so different, I feel I have an obligation to care.”

They sat in silence while Perfuma thought of the best way to respond, she gently caressed Scorpia’s pincers as reassurance during the uncomfortable silence. “I know I cannot understand exactly how you are feeling right now, but I feel a similar pressure with creating someone to take over Plumeria when I am gone. I do not think either of us have a strict obligation to continue our legacies...nature has a way of finding its way back to a state of balance. But I do feel the same urges to have someone to take after me. Although I do not think that is a sound reason for having children.”

“I agree. We need to have more of a reason to bring new life into the world than ‘that’s what I’m supposed to do because I’m a princess.’ But I will admit, I was thinking about having children before I started freaking out about my family. I want to create new life that has pieces of both of us that we get to guide into a world where they can determine their own future...they could do whatever they want. And I find the prospect of helping someone in that way exciting...and important…”

“Thank you for telling me how you feel. I think I feel similarly...I have been thinking that I would like to have children soon. I want to guide someone that will make the world, maybe even other worlds, brighter with their presence. Think of the connections they will make with others and the planet and the universe...I agree that it sounds exciting to help someone come into their own and live their life.”

“So are we saying that we want to have kids?”

“I believe that we are.”

“This is so amazing!” Scorpia quickly scooped Perfuma up in excitement and spun her around, eventually stopping to give her wife a sweet kiss. 

Perfuma giggled when they broke the kiss. “It is, now we just need to figure out how we have children.” 

* * *

Having children on Etheria has always been a deeply spiritual experience for the parties involved. Any people can come together and use rituals to channel the magic of the planet to create life in their own image. They do not have complete say in the biology and characteristics of the child, but the makers’ own traits are used. Different areas of Etheria have different rituals for creating a child, with the rituals reflecting the culture of those using them. It was not unheard of for partners of different species creating offspring together, but it did make the process more complicated because there had to be agreement on the method of creating the child.

Scorpia was nervous and she sat face to face with her wife, about to talk over the ritual they would perform to bring their child into existence. “So...baby-making...what’s it like in Plumeria?”

“Well, we look to plants and how they reproduce to inspire our own ritual...everyone’s ritual is unique because we value freedom of expression so much. You can think of the ritual in terms of weddings...the same basic idea is accomplished, but it can be in radically different ways. So I’m pretty much open to anything when it comes to the ritual. Could you tell me about the Scorpini rituals for making children?”

Scorpia blushed at the question. The truth was she did not know much about the intricacies of her people’s way of creating life. “Uhhhhhhhhhhh...I just know that there is dancing involved...that’s really it.”

“Oooo, Scorpia. That sounds like a great idea. We have bonded over dancing in the past and it would be an excellent way to express our connection to create our child! Don’t you agree?”

“Actually, yeah. I do agree. It makes a lot of sense...I just don’t know what the dance is supposed to look like…”

“That’s where my ritual can come into play. We can make it up ourselves to make it our own. We just have to make sure our energies are completely in tune with each other and then we give samples of ourselves for the magic to incorporate our traits. In Plumeria, we use a giant flower to facilitate the growth of our children; all it takes is some hair of the parents and for the parents to impart their in-sync energy to create a child.”

“You make it sound so easy...how are we supposed to sync our energies enough...what if I’m not able to do it?” Scorpia started to tear up at the thought of not being able to fulfill her wish of being a mother. Perfuma brought her hand up to her wife’s face and cupped her cheek, encouraging Scorpia to look into her eyes.

“I KNOW you will be able to do this. Because we are doing it together and there has not been anything in the universe that we could not do when we do it as a team. Please believe me when I tell you that you can do whatever you want, just like you got up on stage as Lynda and made up a song to sing beautifully on the spot. You are incredible and I know you have made so much progress in your self-esteem. This aspect of your life is no different. You can do whatever you set your mind to.”

Scorpia’s tears started falling as Perfuma gave her the sentiment she needed to start to build the confidence in herself she needed to be able to do this. “Okay. I believe that I can do this. We will make a plan, we will connect, and we will make a child together!”

“That’s the confidence I like to hear! Now, let’s talk dancing.”

* * *

Perfuma and Scorpia took some time to study different dances. They soon learned that the tango was their favorite. Their bodies so close but not quite touching, the intricate footwork, and the dips all combined to create a strong connection between the princesses. However, they were having trouble practicing because whenever they started, the passion between them would become too strong and they would give into the desire of each other’s bodies. They had not gotten through a single session without having sex, but this time they were determined to do just that.

Scorpia was stretching her arms and jumping up and down in preparation for their practice. “Okay. We are just focusing on dancing today. No funny business...right Perfuma?”

“Why are you asking me? You are the one that started the ‘funny business’ last time, remember?” Scorpia did, in fact, remember what had happened the last time they tried dancing. She remembered admiring Perfuma’s body as they did twirls, liifts, and dips. Her body was just so...flexible that Scorpia felt it was impossible not to pin her wife against the nearest wall and ravish her. And they learned a new position they liked out of it: Perfuma sitting on Scorpia’s shoulders while pinned to the wall and Scorpia eating her out. 

“Yes...but in my defence. You are very....bendy? And it gave me the idea for the new position, which you seemed to really like...so I would say that I’m innocent.”

“I would not say that a good outcome means that you are not guilty. You still broke our promise to get through the session with only dancing. We have to take this seriously if we are going to make a good enough connection to create our child.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry that I haven't been taking our practices as seriously as I should. I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep my actions appropriate.” Scorpia tried to put Perfuma at ease with a genuinely sweet smile to convey that she was being sincere. Perfuma responded by walking up to her partner and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, blossom. I accept your promise and I will do my best to keep the same promise. I wore underwear today so there’s even less temptation than usual.”

Scorpia blushed at the mention of her wife’s underwear. Perfuma usually avoided wearing undergarments because she felt they were restricting, which Scorpia was completely fine with, but bringing attention to it just reminded her of all the times she did not wear them. “Thank you, but you probably shouldn’t mention your undergarments if you want me to behave.”

“Right, sorry. Let’s get started.”

Scorpia straightened her posture, holding open her arms for her wife. Perfuma glided in close to Scorpia, taking a pincer in her hand and guiding the other one to her waist. The music started playing and Perfuma started leading the dance through the room.

Chest to chest, legs intertwining, hearts racing; Scorpia and Perfuma moved through the room with grace of partners that knew each other for years. They anticipated the other’s movement and compensated for small mistakes to keep the flow of the dance. Scorpia effortlessly twirled Perfuma in the air in intricate lifts that she never thought she would be able to accomplish with her ‘clumsy claws.’ Being with Perfuma had changed Scorpia’s perception of herself through the years where she would use her pincers for mostly anything, but they opted to use her tail for the dips because it was a little more dexterous. Perfuma set up for the final dip, falling easily into Scorpia’s waiting tail.

The music ended. They stayed frozen staring into each other’s eyes, chest heaving as they were trying to regulate their breathing again. Scorpia broke the spell by lifting her tail up so Perfuma would be high enough to kiss. They kissed passionately, leading to hands and pincers starting to wander…

“Scorpia! That’s enough. We promised we would practice only.” Perfuma attempted to make her tone scolding, but ended up pleading instead. Her body was starting to respond to her wife’s touch and she wasn’t sure she would be able to stay focused much longer.

“Yes! Sorry...I think I just get swept up in the moment. I get lost in you and then all I want to do is kiss and touch you...and you know where that always leads for us. But I guess that just means we are making a pretty strong connection, huh?”

“Of course. Do you think you can handle running through it again? Then we would have the rest of the afternoon free...and we can do whatever we want.” 

Perfuma squeaked in surprise as Scorpia scooped her back into her arms. “I think I can manage another dance and then I think I’m going to be pretty thirsty.” Scorpia winked at the end of the sentence to let Perfuma in on the innuendo. Perfuma just laughed and started the music for the dance.

They again performed their dance, the sexual tension only building as they neared the end of the routine. To catch Scorpia off-guard, Perfuma ended the dance by leaping into her arms instead of the usual dip. Scorpia scrambled to catch her wife in a bridal-style lift.

“Oof. My gosh, Perfuma. I almost dropped you there. Why the change to the routine?” 

Perfuma changed her position so she was straddling Scorpia’s waist, with her hands wrapped around Scorpia’s neck. “You said you were going to be thirsty. Am I misunderstanding what you meant by that?” Perfuma didn’t wait for Scorpia to answer before she started to kiss her earlobe and then whisper “If you were actually thirsty for water, you should put me down. Otherwise, I have plans for you.” Scorpia tightened her grip of Perfuma, having no intention of putting her down.

“That’s what I thought.” Perfuma pulled her wife into a blazing kiss. Scorpia gasped in surprise at the kiss, allowing Perfuma to easily slide her tongue into her mouth. Scorpia moaned at the forwardness of her wife; she was happy to give control up to Perfuma for this experience. Perfuma sensed Scorpia taking a more passive role and decided to give her wife what she seemed to crave: being dominated.

Perfuma pulled away from the kiss slowly, nipping at Scorpia’s bottom lip along the way. “Oh, blossom. You want me to take control, don’t you.” Perfuma always started these interactions with a warning about what was to come, making sure she didn’t misunderstand her partner’s body language. Scorpia shivered in anticipation for what was to come.

“Yes please.”

“Very well. Then put me down.” Scorpia reluctantly loosened her grip on Perfuma’s legs so she could slide down to the floor.

“Wha...what are you planning on doing with me?” Scorpia felt goosebumps erupt over her body as Perfuma’s demeanor changed to her dominating persona. It wouldn’t be long before she was begging for whatever Perfuma had planned.

“Is that really something you need to know, blossom? You know you are going to take whatever I give you, so what is the point of knowing what it’s going to be?”

Scorpia took a moment to think, her head being clouded by lust. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll be satisfied with anything you give me, my queen.” Scorpia had unknowingly slipped into using Perfuma’s preferred nickname of “queen” when she was dominating. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Perfuma brought her hand up to Scorpia’s cheek and gently stroked. She felt Scorpia melt into her touch and used that ease to catch her by surprise. She manifested vines that quickly wrapped around Scorpia’s pincers and dragged her gently so she would walk backwards toward the wall. When her back hit the wall, more vines appeared to secure her arms, legs, and tail to the surface. Scorpia moaned as the vines tightened to a strength they had never tried before. In the past, Scorpia was sure that she would be able to free herself from Perfuma’s restraints, but this time she was not so sure. Even though she was physically trapped, she felt safer than ever with her wife taking care of her.

Perfuma sauntered over to her captive wife and ran a finger slowly from Scorpia’s neck all the way down to her hips. Scorpia let off small discharges of electricity as she was surprised by how intense the innocent show of affection turned her on. She could already feel that she was soaking wet and Perfuma hadn’t even really touched her yet.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, blossom. It has been a while since you lost control of your powers like this...I want you to tell me how you’re feeling.” 

Scorpia struggled to put exactly what she was feeling into words, as she thought the word that kept coming up was  _ connection _ . “I feel...very………...connected to you. Like I am trusting you with my entire being right now and I could never feel this safe and loved with anyone else. May I ask how you are feeling, my queen?”

Perfuma blinked in surprise by the question, Scorpia wasn’t normally inquisitive when she had her at her mercy like this. “Oh? I feel very connected to you too…...like I could sense what you wanted and I am finally trusting myself to really give in and go all in on this fantasy.” 

In that moment, they both felt a warming inside their bodies and they started to glow with extra magic that they had only ever encountered when fighting with She-Ra and when the Heart of Etheria was activated. Perfuma stared in amazement at Scorpia’s pink glow and Scorpia’s jaw dropped when she noticed her wife’s green aura. 

“Are we connecting on a new level!? Is this the child-bearing connection!?” Perfuma was giddy and squealing in excitement. “Should we try to harness this magic to create a child!?”

“Yes! Oh gosh...I was so worried I would never be able to do this and now we did it without really trying!” Tears were starting to form in Scorpia’s eyes as she realized the gravity of what was about to happen. She was still unable to move, but she didn’t want to be anywhere else at that moment. Perfuma was coming down from her excitement so she could actually finish the ritual to make their child.

“Okay, okay. Calm down Perfuma. You have to finish the ritual. Scorpia, do you want to be let go for this, or are you okay like that since we are going to continue right after?”

“I’m okay where I am...just take some of my hair.” Perfuma approached Scorpia and took a lock of her hair as well as some of her own before walking away to the opposite side of the room. She quickly created a large flower to hold their hair and the magic needed to finish the formulation of their child. “Okay, it’s ready. All I need now is for us to both channel this magic into the container.”

“Can you come over here so we can do it together?”

“Of course.” Perfuma walked over and created a stool out of vines so they could clearly see into each other’s eyes. “Okay, remember we have to have the same intentions when we send this magic off or it might not work. You ready?” Scorpia nodded and then leaned forward for a kiss. The kiss was slow, sensual, and held all the intentions they both had to have a child. The colors of their aura started to mingle together with their hopes, and when they broke the kiss, a stream of magic swirling with green and pink flowed from them to the flower on the other side of the room and sealed it shut. The ritual was complete and they should have created life.

“We did it.” Scorpia whispered in amazement as she saw the flower close with their combined magic. Perfuma hugged her tightly as she came to the same realization. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. Scorpia started to become aware of the situation she was still trapped in and her arousal started to creep in again.

“Ahem...Perfuma? We still have something we should probably finish. I understand if you just want to cuddle, but if we are doing that, I need to be let go.” Perfuma stiffened with the realization that they were technically still in the middle of having sex. “Right. Let’s continue.” 

Perfuma readjusted herself back into her ‘queen’ persona and restrengthened the hold of the vines on Scorpia. Before Scorpia could say anything in reaction, Perfuma started kissing her neck and groping every part of Scorpia’s body that she could reach. Scorpia moaned into Perfuma’s mouth and pulled at the restraints to return the favor, then remembered she was trapped and groaned.

“What’s wrong, blossom?” Perfuma pretended to be concerned with the reason for Scorpia’s groan, knowing it was probably because of the lack of her ability to touch. 

“You know I want to touch you, my queen.”

“I know, I just like to hear you say it. Speaking of touching, I am going to touch every inch of your body and get you to the point of almost orgasming, but then I am going to stop and you are going to use only your tongue to make me orgasm, only then can you let go. Got it?”

Scorpia nodded in agreement as Perfuma pulled away and unceremoniously stripped away her dress and underwear she had been wearing. “That feels so much better, don’t you agree, blossom?” Again Scorpia only nodded, not trusting her voice to work.

Perfuma pressed her bare body onto Scorpia as she started to slowly inch her wife’s shirt up, exposing her stomach. She felt Scorpia’s heated skin against her own and moaned at the sensation. “I just love being so close to you.” Perfuma expressed as she again elevated herself to a level where she could easily kiss Scorpia. Once their kisses became desperate and sloppy, Perfuma started making good on her promise of touching all of Scorpia’s body, finally slipping her hand into her pants.

Scorpia was a sweaty, heavy-breathing mess as Perfuma finally slid her hand over her pussy. She bucked into Perfuma’s hand as she slowly teased her way into her wife’s folds, grazing her clit. Perfuma continued to rub Scorpia’s clit and kiss her lips until she felt that Scorpia was about to snap, then she quickly pulled her hand and lips away.

Scorpia whined when her stimulation was taken away and Perfuma reminded her of her plan. “I’m going to let you go, but you are to eat my pussy and do nothing else to get yourself off. Can you agree to this.”

“Yes, my queen. I will do whatever you want if I get to relieve this tension.”

Perfuma found this answer satisfactory and released Scorpia from the bindings keeping her on the wall. Scorpia quickly stretched out her limbs and when she was ready to move on, she noticed Perfuma had made a make-shift bed and was casually stroking her nipple and clit as she watched her wife stretch. Scorpia fell to her knees and crawled until she was at the edge of the bed. Perfuma took the hint and scooted until she was at the edge of the bed with her legs spread, giving Scorpia the perfect conditions for finishing her off with her tongue.

Scorpia started by leaving hickeys on Perfuma’s inner thighs as she crept closer and closer to her pussy. By the time Perfuma could feel Scorpia’s breath on her spread pussy, she was squirming and commanding Scorpia to lick her clit. “Come on Scorpia! I DID NOT give you permission to tease me like this! I told you to get me to orgasm...I said nothing about teasing.”

Scorpia looked up at Perfuma and had a mischievous grin on her face. “I thought teasing would count as getting you off. You did say I was only to use my tongue, which I have followed.” She finished with a fake innocent look in her eye. Under other circumstances, Perfuma would have stopped her, finished herself off, and left Scorpia without finishing at all as punishment...but today she was too desperate to feel connected to her wife after what they had just done together. “Whatever. I’ll let it go this time, but you better make me orgasm soon or I’m doing it myself.” Scorpia smiled in victory and quickly returned to her job with her face in Perfuma’s pussy. Scorpia circled Perfuma’s clit in the way she knew she liked the most and looked up to make eye contact with her wife as she did so, knowing Perfuma loved to see how enthusiastically her wife was pleasuring her. 

When their eyes met, Perfuma couldn’t take it anymore and her body started to shake in orgasm. Knowing her wife was finishing was enough for Scorpia to finish herself, being that she was so close and was finally given permission to do so. Perfuma felt Scorpia moan on her clit as she was orgasming after she came down from her own high. They laid there for a few seconds, collecting themselves before Scorpia found the strength to crawl up the bed and cuddle Perfuma.

“That was such an intense experience.” Scorpia mused aloud as Perfuma started to drift off to sleep.

“It sure was. And hopefully we are going to get an amazing child out of it.”

“I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Me neither.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thanks to GardenofCrystals for the suggestion.
> 
> Let me know if you have any ideas for future smut. I really enjoy having outside input.   
> Just know this is as far I will go in writing about children. I'm not really interested in going into that part of their lives...I just want to write about the fun and steamy times and kids don't fit well with that in my opinion.


	7. A Hot Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia and Perfuma reunite after a month apart. You can guess what happens.  
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Tags: Cunnilingus, Food used during sex

Perfuma was practically skipping down the path toward the entrance to Plumeria. Flowers were blooming as she walked by them; she was so excited that it was hard to contain the joy she felt in her heart. Scorpia would be back from her trip to the Fright Zone any minute and she couldn’t wait for the surprise evening she had planned for them. They had been able to stay in touch for the month through electronic communication, but Perfuma missed seeing her partner in person...feeling her exoskeleton….kissing her soft lips………...kissing lower…

She had to shake her head to keep her focus. She did not have time to be fantasizing about something that would happen soon enough. Once she reached the end of the trail, she sat down cross-legged and started her morning meditation. She could use the calming effects to keep her from tiring herself out with anticipation. Perfuma’s plan may have worked a little too well; she fell into a deep state of zen which blocked out everything from the outside world. When Perfuma finally decided to resurface, she opened her eyes to find Scorpia sitting in front of her.

“Oh Perfuma, you’re back!”

“I’m back!? You are the one who got back!” Perfuma squealed as she leapt over into Scorpia’s lap. Scorpia giggled as she steadied Perfuma on her lap, then pulled her close for a long-awaited reunion kiss. “Yeah, I’m back. But...you also were in a very deep zen state, right? Or did you take a nap?”

“No...I was in a zen state. Thank you for not disturbing me. It can be damaging if I am taken out of it before I’m ready, so I appreciate you waiting.”

“I’m more than happy to wait for you, garnet. Now....last time we talked you said you were going to have a surprise for me?” 

“Of course! I set up a little spot in the forest for us to stay for a few days, sort of like a mini-vacation. The best part is that no one will be able to contact us for the whole time. No responsibilities….no drama……..no……...interruptions….”

“Oh? What would we not want to get interrupted?” Scorpia’s cheeks had turned pink at the realization of what her partner was insinuating, betraying her attempt to ‘play it cool.’

Perfuma decided to tease Scorpia, knowing she was catching on. Perfuma leaned in and whispered, “Us making up for our lost month of sex, of course.” A shiver went up Scorpia’s back at Perfuma’s flirtation. Scorpia had not expected her partner to be this bold, but she did find it arousing. She decided to be a little bolder to match.

“Well...we didn’t lose an _entire_ month. I distinctly remember multiple communications where one or both of us orgasmed… Don’t those count?” Scorpia smiled as sweetly as she could manage while she watched the flash of embarrassment cross Perfuma’s face at the mention of their communications. Perfuma had expressed she felt it was entirely inappropriate to use the technology for...personal reasons, but that had only made it more titillating when Scorpia suggested the sexy calls.

“I...suppose you are right, but I still miss being with you physically.” Perfuma ran her fingers over the shaved parts of Scorpia’s hair, making her way to the top part that she could twirl in her fingers. “And...if I recall correctly….you said you couldn’t wait to worship every inch of my body when you got back.”

“Uh huh….I did say that…” Scorpia’s mind began to wander back the memories of their calls together. She could feel her body buzzing with excitement for what was to come, but she still wanted to keep her composure to not seem too desperate. “Do you have anything in mind for how I should do that?”

“Now that you mention it...I do. I was thinking that you could put that beautiful mouth to use by eating some fruits off my body. You always tell me that I taste so good, but maybe I can taste even better…”

“I doubt you could taste any better, garnet. But I will admit your idea does sound...mouthwatering. Don’t you think it’s time we go somewhere more private?” Scorpia could feel the desire pulsating from Perfuma as she was most likely fantasizing about the scenario she had suggested. Perfuma often seemed to get lost in thought before sex, but was pulled back by Scorpia’s words.

“Oh! Ah...yes! That sounds like an excellent idea, blossom. Allow me to lead the way.” Perfuma stood up and helped Scorpia up to her feet, then grabbed her pincer and tugged her along an invisible path in the woods. Scorpia was sure that she would never be able to find her way back to the main path on her own, so she was confident that they would have complete privacy from the world.

“You really are taking me deep into the forest, huh?”

“Mhmmm. I thought it would be for the best...since we tend to be very...vocal when pleasuring each other. And I only imagine we will be louder since it has been so long. I know I am wound up pretty tightly and that is bound to make my vocalizations more intense.” Scorpia felt herself get a little wet at the thought of Perfuma screaming for Scorpia to make her orgasm. It had been too long since she was able to hear her partner’s stunning voice in person.

As they continued to walk, Scorpia leaned down and whispered in Perfuma’s ear “I can’t wait to hear you begging for me. I can’t wait to taste how eager you are for me and fuck you until you can’t even remember anything but my name.”

Perfuma stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Scorpia. “You are playing a dangerous game, princess. I would like to at least make it to the tent before I’m incapacitated, but you are making it very difficult to not just fuck you right here.” Scorpia’s mouth curved up in a slightly sly smile, which was very uncharacteristic of her, but Perfuma couldn’t help but feel a little hotter.

“I think that was my intention. Maybe I can’t wait to ravage your gorgeous body. To feel your lips on mine...to feel your skin on mine....taste your skin…” Scorpia leaned closer and closer to Perfuma as she listed all the things she wanted to do in that moment, hoping Perfuma would give in. 

Perfuma started leaning in as well. She was mesmerized and unbelievably aroused by Scorpia’s confidence in her sexuality (something only Perfuma got to witness) and was about to give herself completely to her partner. She could feel Scorpia’s tail snaking around her waist and nudging her closer to her lover...but they were already so close to the tent. Was she so insatiable that she couldn’t wait another 5 minutes? No. Perfuma knew she could make it. Just as their lips were about to touch, Perfuma abruptly pulled away and started walking even faster to the campsite. “We are almost to the tent. Then you can do all of those things.”

Scorpia reluctantly continued to follow Perfuma to their destination. She would make good on her promise the second she saw the tent. After a few minutes of frustrated fumbling through the forest, Scorpia could finally see a structure in the distance. She perked up and excitedly caught up to Perfuma and swept her up in a bridal lift.

“Someone is eager.” Perfuma couldn’t stop herself from giggling as Scorpia started to nibble on her neck as she carefully shuffled toward the entrance to the tent. Before Scorpia was able to get inside, Perfuma remembered what they had discussed earlier and knew she wanted to reveal herself as a surprise. “Scorpia. Wait. I want to get myself ready before you come in; that way you can get the full effect of the surprise I intended.”

Scorpia gazed into Perfuma’s eyes and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss. “Of course, garnet. Let me know when you’re ready, and then I will enjoy my snack.” Scorpia put Perfuma down and eyed her up and down, licked her lips, and then sat down to wait patiently for her partner.

Perfuma grinned and slowly disappeared behind the door of the tent, winking as the door fluttered closed. Once inside the tent, Perfuma quickly stripped naked and set about creating the perfect romantic environment. She manifested flower petals to cover the floor and bed, gathered up Scorpia’s favorite fruits, and spread out on the bed. “Oh Scorpia! I’m ready for you!”

Scorpia bolted up from the ground and through the door to find her partner in an enticing state. Perfuma was splayed out on the bed, with berries dotted across her naked body; she had also used the juice from some of the fruits to draw trails for Scorpia to follow with her tongue. Scorpia stood staring, trying to process the amazing woman before her. “Wow...just wow...you look…appetizing? I know that’s not sexy, but that’s all I can think about right now...maybe I am actually hungry. Do you think we should take a break for a sna—”

“Scorpia? Are you alright? Also I thought that the food on my body _would_ be a snack for you…”

“Ummm yeah. I’m okay. I think I am just taken off guard...there has been so much build up to this date. I think I’m just a little nervous…”

“I understand, blossom. I think that is why I have gone through so much extra trouble to prepare. I feel like this should be special, but we do not have to do anything special. We should be careful not to put too much pressure on this experience. I love you and I love everything we do together.” Scorpia walked slowly to the bed and gently sat down next to Perfuma. 

“I know. I love you too and I wish I could get this thought out of my head.”

“How about you just start by kissing me?”

A small smile formed on Scorpia’s face as she leaned in to kiss her partner. She could smell the sweetness of the berries mixing with a scent that was distinctly Perfuma; Scorpia immediately felt more at ease as her lips met her partner’s. They exchanged a slow, sensual kiss. Perfuma pulled away to make sure Scorpia was okay. “Do you want me to uhh... clean up before we continue?” 

“No. You spent all this time and effort to prepare this snack for me. Who am I to turn you down?”

Perfuma giggled and pulled Scorpia back in for a more passionate kiss. Perfuma wrapped her arms around Scorpia’s neck and caressed the back of her neck, earning a sigh from her partner. Scorpia responded by pulling Perfuma close and teasing her lips with her tongue. They continued to make out passionately until they had to come up for air. Scorpia realized that she had gotten her clothes dirty from the berries on Perfuma’s body.

“Oh. I got a little sticky here...maybe I should get rid of these clothes.”

Perfuma was still breathless from their kissing. “That sounds like an excellent idea. Allow me to help.” Perfuma eagerly lifted Scorpia’s shirt and bra over her head, caressing her lover’s sides when putting her arms back down. The touch sent shivers up Scorpia’s back and then she quickly got up to discard her pants and underwear.

“Wow Scorpia. You are so incredible...I have missed seeing you in person...just wow.”

Scorpia blushed and positioned herself so she was at the foot of the bed, giving Perfuma the perfect view. Perfuma beckoned for Scorpia to join her on the bed, spreading her legs so Scorpia could easily fit in between them. Scorpia kneeled on the end of the bed and noticed a stray berry on the bed. She bent down and grabbed the fruit with her teeth. She enjoyed the sweet taste for a moment before leaning down to place a kiss on Perfuma’s calf.

Perfuma stared down at Scorpia as she placed gentle kisses higher and higher up her leg, her breath getting heavier with each kiss. Scorpia smiled into her kisses, pleased that Perfuma was already reacting so much to her touch. Scorpia started kissing more intensely, leaving hickeys on Perfuma’s thighs that trailed closer and closer to her pussy.

Perfuma reached down and wound her fingers in Scorpia’s hair. “Mmmm. Fuck Scorpia! I’m already dripping wet for you...please...please give me more!” Scorpia moaned at Perfuma’s begging for more, sending shivers up Perfuma’s thigh.

Scorpia eagerly moved her way up her partner’s body until Perfuma could feel her hot breath on her pussy. Perfuma bucked her hips up, silently urging Scorpia to give her what she wanted. Scorpia moved her face forward and gave tentative, short licks to Perfuma’s clit. “Fuck yes, blossom! I need you to fuck me!”

Scorpia was excited that her partner was so ready for more, but she wasn’t done teasing her yet. Just as quickly as she had started her much appreciated attention on Perfuma’s pussy, she moved higher up her body, licking the berry juice that had long dried on her stomach.

“Scorpia! You were just giving me what I wanted. WHY did you stop!?”

“I thought that I was supposed to worship every part of your body. Do I need to hold you down so you behave?” Scorpia froze after she ended her question. They had never reversed roles like this before and she wasn’t sure how Perfuma would react.

“I think you might have to...I do not think I can be patient today. I relinquish all of me to you.”

Scorpia smiled and grabbed Perfuma’s arms and raised them above her head, pinning them on the bed. Scorpia looked down at her partner and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Perfuma willingly gave herself to the kiss and moaned as she tasted the mix of Scorpia, berries, and herself. Scorpia dragged out their makeout session; she could feel Perfuma grow impatient under her and she grinded her pussy onto her thigh, begging for some stimulation.

After a few minutes, Scorpia started kissing her partner's neck, then moving to lick the rest of the berries and juices off of Perfuma’s body. When she had sufficiently appreciated all of Perfuma’s body, Scorpia contemplated her next move; she wasn’t quite ready to finish her partner off just yet. Scorpia stared at Perfuma, who was an absolute mess. Perfuma was red faced, breathing heavy, and wiggling for friction. Scorpia wondered if she should orgasm before she let her partner do the same.

Scorpia kissed up Perfuma’s neck to the shell of her ear and whispered “Can I ask you to do something for me, garnet?” 

It took Perfuma a second to find the ability to answer. “I will do ANYTHING for you, my love. Tell me what to do.”

“Eat my pussy while I sit on your face.” Scorpia was again bold as she asked for something they had never tried before.

“Shit. Yes! I want you to orgasm on my tongue, then finish me off!”

Scorpia quickly changed their position so her pussy was within reach of Perfuma’s mouth. As soon as she could, Perfuma thrust her tongue into Scorpia’s folds and immediately started flick her tongue on her clit. “Fuck, Perfuma.” Scorpia was caught off guard by how eager Perfuma was to eat her out. 

Scorpia started slowly gyrating her hips to get more friction on her clit. Perfuma took the hint and started licking her partner’s clit in long, sloppy strokes. Scorpia moaned at the change in technique, gripping the headboard to keep herself steady. Perfuma was shamelessly moaning and squirming, clearly wanton to release her tension. Scorpia decided to grant her wish and reached back with her pincer so Perfuma could grind on it.

Perfuma gladly satisfied her need for friction while still desperately licking at Scorpia’s clit. In the new position, Perfuma could easily see Scorpia’s breasts bouncing, with rock hard nipples as she got closer and closer to her release. Perfuma reached up Scorpia’s body so she could graze her breasts and nipples occasionally. The extra stimulation was too much for Scorpia to handle and she soon snapped and squirted all over Perfuma’s face. As Scorpia was riding out her high, Perfuma continued to furiously thrust her hips and eventually came undone as well, screaming Scorpia’s name, which was the only word she could bring herself to say.

After both of their breathing started to go back to normal, Scorpia situated the both of them so they were cuddling, each slowly drifting to sleep.

“I missed you so much. I’m glad you’re back, Scorpia.”

“Mmmmm I’m glad to be back too. I think I am realizing that you are my actual home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> If you have any suggestions for future fics, let me know. I can always use more inspiration c:


End file.
